


Stress Relief

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean works at a coffee shop that is tucked away and only old people come in to the shop. When a cute male comes in and is cutely stressing himself out, Jean takes it upon himself to calm the male down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A month ago I would have hated this ship but then I saw fan art and I thought it was just cute and I had to. I got help from http://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/pseuds/darkbluebox. She gave me the idea.

In a quiet street in the middle of Tokyo there was a small coffee shop that was tucked away in an alleyway that easily got ignored when it was passed. It was just that kind of shop that didn’t draw any attention and when someone mentions it, the response is ‘ _there’s a shop there?’_ During the day it never really got that much attention than the one’s that were on the high street but it got enough attention to stay in business.  The shop normally attracted old folks due to it’s quiet location and for this reason they always came. It was like only the old could see it

 

Jean, a Barista at Ragako Rōsuto was cleaning tables as the store was closing soon when he noticed a blonde male sitting in the corner with his laptop and books scattered around him. He remembered selling the boy a large cup of coffee earlier. He watched as the blonde flipped through his notebook then would type frantically on the laptop.

 

It was strange to see a young person in the coffee shop, it was very disorienting to Jean as all he did was talk about grandchildren with the old ladies and how their hips were recovering. He walked over to his table and the boy looked up to him and gave him a gentle smile.

  


His eyes were sky blue and Jean couldn’t help but be mesmerized by such a beautiful colour. It was rare to see blue eyes on a japanese person but he was definitely japanese with maybe something else, “A-A-Are you done?” Jean was able to stutter out while pointing to the empty mug of coffee on the desk. Armin let out a small nod and pushed the empty mug to the end of the table for Jean to take.

  


Jean walked away feeling like an idiot and moved over to the counter where he cleaned the coffee filter though he found his eyes constantly drifting off onto the blonde male in the corner. The place was closing in a few minutes but he didn’t want to shoo him out. He would lose the chance to interact with someone that was his age. But then he didn’t want to talk to him either. He just wanted to watch him study frantically. It was adorable the way he was freaking out silnetly.

  


Jean was lifting chairs onto the tables when he heard the boys laptop shut. Jean turned to watch him leave. He stuffed all his books into his book bag, along with his laptop before he rushed out of the Ragako Rōsuto and into the dark night.

  


Jean sighed to himself before heading to the door to put the close sign up.

* * *

Jean walked into Ragako Rōsuto the next day to see that the blonde young male was standing behind a group of old ladies who come in almost every day, waiting to buy his coffee. Jean walked to the back, hung his jacket up, put on his apron that had a small white and blue set of wings on the breast pocket. He walked to the cashier desk where the blonde male was his first customer.

  


"Can I have a medium coffee please?" He asked simply. His voice was rather quiet and a little femine. Jean walked over to the machine and prepared the coffee and started it up.

  


"Is that all?" After a curt nod from the blonde he continued, "That will be 220 yen please?" The blonde handed over his money while Jean handed over the coffee and moved onto the next customer.

  


“Jean...did you have a nice shift yesterday?” An old woman asked as Jean immediately began to make her a cappuccino with soya milk and two sweeteners. “Oh Jean dear could you also get me a small hot chocolate for my granddaughter.

  


Jean began to make the hot chocolate for the grand daughter, “Soya milk, full fat or semi fat milk?” He asked the old lady. They knew him my name and he knew them by life story. This woman was in the middle of a divorce with her husband when he died. The divorce was not final so she took all of his estate, her children got some as well.

  


“Soya dear,” Jean did as he was asked and turned to hand the hot beverages over to the woman while she gave the money. Jean watched as the blonde male took the same seat from yesterday and pulled out his laptop again. Jean turned to the next customer that was an old man and he already knew his order. They were all so predictable.

  


He served a man afterwards that had light white hair and grey fading eyes, “An espresso please and can I ask that you carry it over for me,” the old man asked. Jean nodded his head as he got the espresso made for the old man. The man stretched out an old wrinkled hand and handed over the correct amount.

  


“I’ll be back in a second,” Jean shouted to one of his colleagues who took over for him as he followed the old man who somehow walked towards the back table where the blonde male sat. The blonde looked up at Jean and smiled beautifully at him. His eyes almost twinkled in the low lighting. Jean was certain that his heart skipped a beat right then. He had to admit that he was cute. Yes, calling a guy cute was not ideal but there was no other way to describe the smiling male before him.

  


"Armin," The old man spoke from behind Jean. Jean became very conscious that the cute blonde male was smiling at the old man beside him and not him, himself. That fact stung a little. He shook his head fiercely as the male named Armin stood up and hugged the older man.

  


"Grandpa, glad you came.”

  


"Arrie, what do you think of this coffee place?" Jean sniggered at the nickname as he set his espresso down where the old man was taking his seat. He let out a groan as he took his seat and looked to see what his grandchild was doing. Jean walked away, his cheeks going red. He didn't understand where this sudden heat came from but he didn't like it. It made him warm all over and he truely didn't want to embrace the heat that was making his stomach flip and was creeping up his neck.

  


Jean returned to the cashier desk and continued to work, chatting (they think flirting) with old ladies. He had to ensure that they would return otherwise this place would go out of business. A day before he wasn't bothered about this place truly, it was dead or dying and not just the people. It wasn't a starbucks or a costa. But now he wanted to revive the place so long as the blonde male he now knew was named Armin, continued to come and visit.

  


Jean watched Armin as the store was closing up. Once his grandfather left he returned to his laptop and was tapping on it fiercely and would glance down ever so often to a sheet of paper at the side. The blonde hair, grew out as he got more and more frustrated and fed up but powered through it.

  


Jean walked over to the coffee machine and made a small pot of coffee, stuffed the change into the register and walked over and handed it to the stressed up blonde, "It looks like you need some coffee. It's decaf though," Armin looked up to Jean with a warm angelic smile. He was sure that Armin’s little body couldn’t handle all that caffeine.

  


"Oh thank you," Armin grinned as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a small sip. "What time are you closing up?" Armin asked as he took another sip of coffee. Jean looked at his watch.

  


"About ten minutes ago," Jean shrugged. Armin looked at the time to see that it was ten past ten at night.

  


"Oh I'm sorry.”

  


"Finish the coffee and relax for a few minutes. Stressing doesn't help the brain at all. All it does is think about how stressed you are. If you need this done for tomorrow then finish the coffee...then...erm...come with me. If not...then erm...go home and get some sleep,"

  


Armin took another sip of the coffee as he closed his laptop's lid and looked to Jean with a small smile, "It's for tomorrow," A small smile slipped across Jean's lips that he didn't even realise that it was there until he felt his face strain from smiling so hard. He couldn't stop grinning.

  


Jean went to the back to hang up his uniform before returning in black jeans and and a black jacket. He walked over to Armin who was finishing the jug of coffee. Jean picked it up and took it to the back to get it cleaned up before returning to the front to see Armin waiting for him. The two walked into an empty alley way. Jean never noticed how short Armin was but he was surely something. He had a good pace which was close to his own.

  


They walked onto the main street which was not as desolate as the alley way with a few couples walking back together with hands in each other's pocket. Jean led him into his building complex and into his living room. He didn't know why he suddenly brought him home but he did. He didn't have any plans on how to relax him but he just wanted him to be here with him. He just led home like there was no problem but now he had to help him relax.

  


"Nice place," Armin spoke quietly as he looked round the room. He stepped over to the couch and took a seat. Jean stepped over to him and took a seat next to him, "So what do you suggest I do to stop stressing," Jean turned away from the blonde who was close to his own face.

  


"I never really thought that far ahead," Jean murmured out. He could feel his heartbeat speed up as the sound of breathing filled the air. At this point he wasn’t sure who was breathing it may be his, but he felt like he was suffocating himself. Why did he invite him home? Why? Jean glanced at Armin who was taking in his living room waiting for Jean to make his move. Jean turned to face Armin, his face bright red.

  


“Lie down,”

  


“Erm...okay,” Armin lay down on the couch while Jean took his feet and rested them on his lap. He was in his socks and slowly began to stroke the bottom of his feet.

  


“What is it that you are stressing about?” Jean spoke quietly, his eyes glued to his tiny feet.

  


“I have a creative writing class and I had to deal with my friends issues so I’m going to be late to hand in my proposal for the writing competition,” Armin spoke quietly.

  


Jean pulled Armin’s socks of slowly, rolling them down his feet and setting them on the arm chair. Armin looked to his barefeet before resting his head against the armrest again. Jean smiled as his warm hands wrapped around his cold little feet and softly stroked them up and down.

  


“What’s your proposal?”

  


“It sounds silly so don’t laugh...these giants destroy the main character's home town and the main character sets out to kill these giants,” Jean slipped his finger between his toes and tugged on them softly.

  


“I’d read that. Sounds very interesting,” Jean mused to himself as he continued to massage Armin’s feet. He barely knew the guy and yet here he was, in his apartment, allowing him to rub his feet like there was no issue. He couldn’t fathom just how small Armin’s feet was. He was about his age he was guessing but he had such dainty feet that was about the same as a ten year old girl.

  


He slipped his fingers between his toes and stroked the gap where his toes meet his foot. Armin pulled his foot away before sitting up and tucking his feet under his legs, “I’m feeling a lot calmer now. Thank you,” Armin just sat there staring at the male before him who was too nervous to turn and face him.

  


“Jean...what do you do other than work at Ragako Rōsuto?"

  


"I am in the cadets at the moment. I have worked at Ragako Rōsuto since the start of high school. When I enroll in the army officially I'll be leaving," Armin looked down at his knees. He watched as Jeans hand touched one of his knees and he looked up to his meet his caramel eyes.

  


“Tell me, are you dating someone?” Armin whispered, looking down at the hand that was on his knee. It was somehow easier to think when he wasn’t looking at the man before him. His caramel eyes would capture his own gaze and thoughts would perish as quickly as they came.

  


“No. I’m not. How about you. Have you got a cutie on the side?” Jean felt like his heart was going to melt after he asked the question. Knowing the answer felt so much worse than not knowing. It felt safer.

  


“I’m not seeing anyone,” Jean let out a sigh of relief, “Is that you glad?” Armin grinned then took a deep breath then stretched up and pressed his lips against Jeans. He felt him gasp against his lips but he wasn’t pulling away. Jean pressed his lips Armin’s then gingerly lowered his hands down to his waist where he pulled him in closer.

  


Armin pulled back taking a deep breath, “I don’t usually go home with barista’s and do this just so you know,”

  


“And I definitely don’t go home with any of my customers,” Armin giggled softly before pulling himself closer to Jean and pressing his lips back against his.

* * *

Jean woke up in the middle of the night and found his boxers on the floor. Armin wasn’t next to him. Did he leave already? He walked into the living room to find Armin at his desk writing his his novel. He had his boxers on and his shirt.

  


He was a lot more relaxed after all. Well that was definitely his goal to make him relaxed but he sure as hell wasn’t intending to do that but would do it again to make him relax. It definitely relaxed him. He made his way over to the kitchen and made Armin a hot chocolate and set it down next to the desk.

  


Armin looked at the mug then at the male who had made it and smiled sincerely. Jean kissed the top of his head then headed to his bed again. He had to wake up early for training.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out TheAnimeResonances version of Coffeeshop AU


End file.
